Study Time!
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Finals and exams are approaching for the students of the Hunter x Hunter realm! High school, college, and university students abound in the downtown library of Yorkshin City. One-shot


_A/N: So for those who haven't experienced college life yet; it involves a lot of studying. I've had this idea twice so far, so I figured let's write it now before I forget again. I also need something to kill my boredom._

* * *

The well-stocked downtown library was usually a quiet, relaxing environment in which Illumi could spend his afterschool hours studying. However, with the approach of both finals for the college and university students and exams for the high school students it was packed. If the increase of bodies wasn't bad enough, the noise was completely distracting for the long haired boy.

"Illu~chan~" Oh, and he forgot about the red head across from him. Glaring over the wooden table littered with open text books, Illumi closed the one closest to him.

"What do you want now?"

"Weren't you supposed to help me~?" Hisoka plopped his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Why would you need my assistance when your grades are already superior to our classmates?"

"Because they're still not as high as Illu-chan's."

"Then study by yourself." Pushing his chair back, Illumi made to leave when Hisoka's hand snaked out to catch his wrist.

"Are you really going to leave me?" Looking up at the younger male, Hisoka smiled.

Illumi looked down at the smiling face and sighed, he was in for a long day. Retaking his seat, the two opened their textbooks.

"Keep your eyes _down_ Hisoka, I don't appreciate you staring at my chest."

"But Illu-chan is so well defined…"

Illumi raised his head without changing his facial features. No matter how long he had been acquainted with the red head, he had yet to figure out the other's mind. What exactly went through his mind?

"If you do not focus seriously I will leave."

"But Illu~chan…" Hisoka whined before realizing the other was serious and instantly refocused on the printed words of the textbook.

* * *

Kicking up his feet, Killua knitted his fingers behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His best friend Gon was absorbed into the book in front of him, tilted so Killua could only make out the cover; Advanced Mathematics.

"Pffft…" Like the kid could understand something like that, he was probably reading some comic or another. Forming a mischievous smile, Killua leaned his body across the table to snag both textbook and comic book from the spikey haired ninth grader.

"Ah! Killua!" Gon cried startled, fruitlessly attempting to retrieve the books.

"Since when do you read Captain Underpants?" The silver haired teen looked up at his friend in confusion. Gon's face went red as his fingers fidgeted over the table top. "Why would you read crap like this? I know a hundred mangas you would like better than this!" Killua made a face of exaggerated disgust before tossing the books back onto the table top.

"It's not crap! It's awesome!"

"Oi, oi, what are you two hollering about?" Leorio grumbled as he walked up carrying his own stack of heavy looking textbooks.

"Leorio!" Gon happily cried, completely forgetting about their discussion.

"Hello you three." Kurapika came around a bookcase, carrying a single thin bound volume.

"Kurapika!" Again Gon happily cried out, this time earning a resounding _shh_ from the surrounding tables. "Oops."

The spikey haired boy slid back into his chair and picked up his comic as the other two took the remaining seats.

"What are you guys studying for?" Leorio asked as he twirled his pencil around.

Killua pointed to an inattentive Gon, "He's supposed to be studying for math and I'm already done with my science. I'm going to ace my biology test."

"I am brushing up on my history." Kurapika intoned as he opened the bound volume to the first page.

"Ah man… if only I could go back to high school. The tests were so much simpler then…" Leorio sighed.

"But Leorio! College can't be that much different! You're still learning things!" Gon piped up, apparently having finished his volume of Captain Underpants.

"How would you know? You're barely into high school! You haven't even taken a final there!"

"_SHH!"_ The people at the surrounding tables once more became annoyed and sent hate filled looks towards the older teen.

"You are in a library Leorio, if you are unaware of the proper way to behave in one maybe you should find another spot more suited for you." Kurapika did not look up during his small rant. Killua tried to cover his snicker with a cough but ultimately ended up failing.

"That's a great idea! I know a coffee place nearby that sells really good orange juice!"

"Gon! You can't slack off now. You're gonna flunk if you keep going like this!" Killua shouted, earning his own shush.

"But Killua~ Math is _hard_."

"No, you're just slow."

The two ninth graders continued to bicker as they left the library, leaving their books completely scattered. Kurapika sighed, neatly stacking them before returning to the pages of his own book.

"So…" Leorio began a few minutes after the boys had left. Kurapika looked up briefly gesturing for him to continue, "Do you want to get some coffee?"

Kurapika sighed as he closed his book.

"I think coffee would be nice. Hopefully Gon and Killua haven't destroyed that coffee place yet."

"Oi, don't make my skin crawl like that. It's too cold to search out a new place."

* * *

On the other side of the library was a large group of college students, all immersed in their own studies… Or they would have been had not a few of their members decided that playing pranks on the other innocent students.

"Hey Danchou," a tall man with black hair tied up so it resembled a bandaged palm tree spoke up, "how long do we gotta hang around?"

"You are free to leave Nobu." The man with a reverse cross on his forehead replied, his eyes never glancing up from his book.

"You're the one who will benefit the most from studying, don't blame us when you fail." The pink haired girl who was sitting across from 'Danchou' retorte, ignoring the purpling face of Nobunaga.

"Oi Machi!" He shouted only to be shushed by a glasses wearing girl who had previously been curled up in a beanbag chair with a thick volume spread over her lap. Nobunaga grumbled but promptly returned to his seat.

The rest of the group snickered before their full attentions were returned to their respective books.

Finals were a trying time for all students, no matter which educational institution they were attending.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed and remember, reviews make me happy ^^_


End file.
